


Last Cry of the Moon

by PixieKisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Fenrir Greyback, Angst and Tragedy, Crime, Crime/Murder, Discord: Dumbledore's Armada, F/M, Investigations, Law Enforcement, Murder, Murder Mystery, Red String Crew, Truth or Dare, Truth or Dare Flash Fic Comp, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/pseuds/PixieKisses
Summary: When Remus discovers that someone is murdering young werewolves, he quickly discovers that in order to catch the killer he must employ the services of the two people he hates the most.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Truth or Dare?





	Last Cry of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Truth_or_Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Truth_or_Dare) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Dare: (Genre or Tag) Crime/Murder
> 
> Many thanks to my alpha who shall remain anonymous until reveals.

It had been four hours since Remus had arrived at the Ministry. The welcome Witch had been less than helpful and had been more interested in reading her horoscope than her job. He’d had to suppress the urge to grab her by her scrawny neck and shake her - didn’t she know werewolves were dying? Probably not. When the door opened, and Minister Scrimgeour exited with Pius Thicknesse the current head of Magical Law Enforcement, Remus stood hastily, smoothing down the wrinkles in his robes.

“We’ll meet tomorrow at nine, Pius. Usual time and place,” Scrimgeour said cryptically when he spied Remus out of the corner of his eye.

“Of course, Minister.”

“Mr Lupin,” Scrimgeour said in greeting as he passed.

“Umm, Mr Thicknesse, I have an appointment to see you. Well...had an appointment...four hours ago...I’ve been waiting, but you were in a meeting. Anyway, I was hoping I could still have a few minutes of your time?” Remus said approaching the thin, balding man who was peering at him as though he were a fascinating specimen.

“You’re the werewolf, Dumbledore kept as a pet, right?” Thicknesse replied, not even bothering to hide his dislike for people with his condition.

Remus bit the inside of his cheek at the man’s prejudice before giving him a placating look. “I came in to check on the status of a report I filed two days ago, about a werewolf who had been killed. I was told that you were handling it personally. Could you-” Remus explained before being cut off by the dislikable man.

“All matters relating to werewolf issues, as you know, must be processed via the correct department. This is not it. This is for  _ human _ criminal cases. You must contact your local Werewolf Liaison. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a budget meeting,” Thicknesse replied in a dull tone as he continuously inspected his pocket watch.

“I’ve already been in contact. They told me to file the report. So, are you telling me that you’re not going to do anything about it?” Remus replied, nostrils flaring in anger as he shook his head in disbelief.

“It appears we have done everything we can. Have a pleasant day.”

Remus watched the man walk casually away. He growled deep in his chest before he punched the nearest wall with all his might, creating a large crater in the painted brickwork.

“Merlin! Fuck! Remus, what are you doing here?” Tonks exclaimed in shock as she appeared practically out of nowhere with her usual bubblegum pink hair currently tinged a bright, electric shade of blue.

“Getting fobbed off,” Remus said as he turned to look at her.

“I was just about to grab some lunch. Why don’t you join me and, you can tell me all about it,” Tonks suggested with her usual bright smile that made him feel like he was seventeen again.

~*~

The Leaky Cauldron was packed, and it took them a while before they were able to find someone to sit. Remus couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten, and he tucked into his plate of roast beef sandwiches with gusto, wishing the meat was a little rarer. 

“So, what brought you to the Ministry? You normally avoid it like the plague.” Tonks swigged her butterbeer straight from the bottle.

“Two days ago, I filed a report. I was told that your boss was handling the case, only to be told to fuck off,” Remus growled as he shoved his empty plate away from him.

“What kind of report?” Tonks asked as she leant forward with a curious air.

“Murder. As you know, I have ties in the werewolf communities. An associate of mine got in contact to inform me that his son had been murdered mid-change the morning after the last Full Moon. Tonks, he’d been skinned alive, and his body torched,” Remus informed her as he showed her photograph of the boy.

~*~

Remus wasn’t sure what had compelled him to invite Tonks back to his cottage, nestled in the Yorkshire Dales. Suddenly she was at his door with a bottle of Ogden’s in hand and wearing the shortest skirt he had ever seen. He felt Moony rise to the surface and had to spend a good moment or two, wrestling with his alter-ego, which left him looking like an idiot whilst she stood awkwardly on his doorstep.

“Sorry! Please, come in,” Remus said.

He led her down the hall into his sitting room which was covered with an entire library of books. Remus quickly started clearing a space so she could sit with a sheepish look on his face.

“Remind me not to give Hermione your address. She’d never leave,” Tonks chuckled as her eyes roamed around the room.

Remus gave her a playful grin as he rummaged in the bottom drawer of his desk and brought out a couple of glasses. “I’m glad you’ve decided to help me with this, Tonks.”

Tonks sighed as she perched on the edge of a three-legged stool that looked like it would giveaway at any moment. “To tell you the truth, Remus...there isn’t anything I can legally do to help. If Scrimgeour finds out, then that will be my career. I’m not supposed to suggest this but, what about starting your own investigation? Pick your own team and see what you unearth. I would recommend someone you trust within the werewolf community who can spread the word. As well as, someone who has some sway with the Pureblood community, like Severus Snape,” Tonks informed him as she fumbled with the bottle, feeling as though she was betraying his trust by not headlining the investigation.

“Fuck!” Remus growled in defeat, sagging against the windowsill with his eyes firmly glued to the faded carpet. 

“I’m really sorry...I wish there were more I could do. What if I keep my eyes and ears open. Someone in the department must know something. I’ll report to you once a week, say Fridays?” Tonks said rising and walking over to him. She handed him a glass filled with golden liquid that might or might not match his eyes at this current moment.

“Really? Tonks that would be amazing! Honestly, I’m just so grateful that you even listened. There’s something I need to do, and you’re not going to like it. Just promise me that you won’t overreact,” Remus said as he cupped her face in his large hands and kissed her firmly on the lips before moving aside to rummage in the cupboard under the stairs. 

Tonks stood there looking stunned glass dangling from her fingertips, unaware of the steady stream of whisky that was flowing onto the floor. Her left hand fluttered up to her lips that were still tingling from that tiny, fleeting connection with the man who was currently running around like a blue-arsed fly. 

“So, who is it?” Tonks asked as she took a much-needed sip of her drink.

“Greyback. Probably not the best person to ask, but he has connections, and he’ll be able to investigate where we can’t,” Remus said casually, as he set up a blank space of wall with pictures of the slaughtered werewolf. 

The glass in Tonks’ hand slipped out of her grasp and smashed against the floor as she stared at him in shock. “Are you being serious, right now? Remus, he’s a wanted fugitive! He’s dangerous and wanted by the Ministry. I would have no option but to arrest him on the spot,” Tonks questioned as she rushed over to him, hoping and praying that he was joking.

“I know...I...Look, I know it’s not ideal, but I literally don’t have a choice. If you want out, now is the time to say,” Remus said bluntly, “I wish there were something else I could do but, he is my only option.”

~*~

Three days later, Remus found himself sitting around his kitchen table with Tonks and Snape whilst they waited for Greyback to make his appearance. The silence was horrendous, and Remus was beginning to question whether he’d done the right thing. If it weren’t for the prejudices of the Wizarding World, he wouldn’t have to involve people who should never be in the same room. 

The front door slammed against the wall revealing the hulking figure of Fenrir Greyback. The notorious werewolf lumbered into the kitchen, practically taking up the entire space with his wide shoulders and dominating presence.

“I’m not working with wand-wavers, cub,” Fenrir growled, turning his bright yellow eyes on the younger man, gnashing his teeth in annoyance. 

“No-one is making you stay, Greyback,” Snape said coolly, as he appraised the werewolf with a cold gaze. “Oh, look, a muzzle,” Snape added, transfiguring Remus’ sugar bowl into a rigid metal cage.

Remus growled at the offensive device at the same time as his ‘sire’ who grabbed Snape around the back of neck, sharp claws digging into the soft flesh. Hoisted him to his feet and flung him through the wall separating Remus’ kitchen from his living room. When Remus spotted the tell-tale signs that the older werewolf was going to go in for the kill, Remus launched himself at Greyback, and soon the two were scratching, biting and growling at each other.

“He’s a git! He’ll always be a git! You don’t have to like him. Fuck, even I can’t stand having him here but, he’s essential Greyback! He can go places we can’t. You said you’d help find who slaughtered that cub! So, sit down and deal with it,” Remus growled, once their anger had been diffused and they were licking at their wounds. 

“Cubs. Plural. There’s been another one. A girl called Aimee. She’s my goddaughter...was my goddaughter. Aimee was thirteen,” Greyback said with a haunted look in his eyes as he withdrew a photograph from the inside of his coat pocket and placed it on the table, at the same time that Severus sat up with a groan, head in his hands. 

“Merlin’s balls! I...I remember her…” Remus said as he collapsed into the nearest chair in shock.

“Now that you boys have thrown your weight around. Let’s get down to it. Mr Greyback, what can you tell me about Aimee?” Tonks asked withdrawing a small notebook and self-inking quill from her bag.

“What did they do to her?” Remus asked as he studied the photograph of the young girl, blonde hair twisted into two braids whilst wearing an oversized tye-dye t-shirt and denim dungarees and the biggest grin, Remus had ever seen. She was beautiful. Another young life snuffed out due to some bastard’s sick mind.

“It took us three days to find each part of her. We’re still missing her head,” Greyback replied as he glared out the kitchen window, fixed on watching wildlife frolicking around in the large oak tree in his front garden.

“Any suspects?” Tonks asked, looking grave at the mention of a young girl being dismembered. 

“No. It’s not one of us. It’s one of you lot! Why can’t your people just let us live in peace, eh? Always sticking your nose in, and interfering in things you don’t understand. Treating us like filth,” Greyback spat as he hurled a mug at the wall, enjoying the way the item smashed into tiny pieces.

“Can you stop destroying my home? For fucks sake, Fenrir!” Remus exclaimed in annoyance as he set about repairing the damage whilst Tonks helped heal he large gash on the back of Snape’s head.

“What do we do? How do we do this, Tonks?” Remus asked the pink-haired witch, feeling helpless amongst this motley group of misfits. 

“We need to examine the two crime scenes. We’ll start with the boy. What was his name?” Tonks replied with a small smile in Remus’ direction. 

“Harry. Harry Mills. He was sixteen,” Fenrir replied before Remus had a chance. 

“Right, no time like the present. Let’s go,” Tonks said, collecting her stuff and heading towards the door.

  
  
  



End file.
